Elsword:Last Hope
by Nightail
Summary: In the near future, of Elrios. A war between the evil and good lasted for almost 35 years. With the original Elgang unable to stop the evil, Only being able to defend against it, who will save Elrios once more? One girl, is determine to save Elrios and the people of this land. Just like her father. Takes place after the original event of the elgang and TWOE. OC's needed.
1. Prologue

**Attention! OC's needed for this series. I thought of starting this series after completing TWOE, but I couldn't handle it and wanted to start it. Its takes place 35 years after the events of the original and TWOE events. Lately, I've been having the habits of starting new stories. Well its because I'm running out of ideas for my other stories. **

**Hopefully people join this series. Also I like to apologize as well.**

* * *

**Prologue **

**War**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

It has almost been 15 years since the Elgang sealed the evil once again. However, a price was paid. As the seal was broken and the evil once again roams Elrios once more, Causing a all out war against good and evil. Innocent lives were lost and chaos spread throughout the land, as the evil began to grow stronger and stronger which each passing year and the heroes getting weaker. Attempting to stop the evil, they tried to attack it head-on. But end up failing, in the result four of the heroes were killed. The rest were injured temporarily or permanently. As things haven't got any worse. The government of Elrios, starts to unbalanced. Leading towards two factions of good. The Imperial and the Rebels. With Elrios of the brink of death, who will save this world?

* * *

**?'s POV**

I sat in front of my window, looking at some villagers losing their homes. I looked towards my mother, with her light blue-hair, and gentle ocean eyes. "Hey mommy! Their are people robbing our neighbors. We got to do something." As I was about to step outside, she stopped me.

"No dear, please don't go." She said in a scared tone. I struggled against my mother, trying to go out and help those people.

"Let me go mom! If I were dad, I wouldn't back down!" Shouting at her, with a forceful tone. She looked at me with a sad look, and started crying. She began hugging me.

"Please...don't go. I don't want to lose you, like your father." She began crying. We heard a furious knock on our door.

"Hey open the door! Let us in!" They rammed the door. Each ram was stronger than the last, until finally they bust open the door and found us. "Not a single move, or we'll kill you! Give us your daughter!" They grabbed me by the arm, and I began to struggle.

"Leave her alone!" She grabbed his arm and froze it.

"Ahh! You Bitch!" More soldiers came in, with swords armed to them. They all took a stab at my mother and kept beating her to death.

"Goto Hell. You demon spawn!" One of them was kicking me mother on the ground. I looked in terror as they continued killing her. When they were done, they looked at me and grabbed me by the arm.

"You're coming with us!" Just as he was about to grab me, I bitten his hand and grabbed his sword from him. "Gahh! You want to die too!" I stabbed him, leaving a blood covered sword on the blade. I looked at the other men with the intent to kill. Running towards them, I stabbed and slew each and every one of them until they left my home. I was covered in blood, holding a blood-covered sword. I became a murderer, but I did it all to protect my me and my mother. Walking towards my mother's lifeless body, I shedded multiple tears and kneeled down to look at her. My once beautiful mother, is nothing but a dead corpse. Killed by those mens. I heard the door open and saw multiple people from my village standing near me.

"Gale, are you alright!(Looks at mother)...Dear Lady El, you're mother..." One of the villagers replied. A group of villagers picked up my mother and planned to hold a grave ceremony for her.

* * *

**~A few days later~**

A dark-gloomy day was in front of us. I watched my mother, inside a glass chamber. Sleeping peacefully, slowly going down into a hole. When they laid her down, they began shoveling dirt on top of her, when they finished burying her, we began to pray to Lady El. To protect her in the next life.

* * *

**~A month later~**

Days have passed, and people seemed to forgotten what those men did to my mother. However...I can't forgive them, not after what they did to her. I sat in my room, and looked at the blade that I murdered the men with. In the reflection of the blade, showed a person with grief and despair. A person that wanted to not just forget, but to kill.

I wanted revenge and made those men suffer. Just like they did to my mother. I looked up my ceiling and thought about my father and closed my eyes. (Sorry dad, guess I can't follow your words of not wanting revenge, but this is for you and mom). I opened my eyes and looked at the blade once more, looking with more anger and despair.

This is where my story begins.

* * *

**So I'll be needing OC's for this series. Somewhere around 12-15 of them. I'll decide which side each OC is aligned with. Either the Imperial or the Rebels, however each character will play an important role in the story.**

**So Until then, Peace :)**


	2. Chapter 1: A new Journey

**Chapter 1**

**A new Journey**

* * *

**~Few Years Later~**

**Narrator's POV**

Elrios, year 3075 CE. The war against Good and Evil continued, however the two factions are as well opposed to each other. Right now they are still at war with each other. Allow me to explain what the two factions are.

The Imperial are a group of loyalist who serve under the new ruler of Hamel. Chung passed away during the war, and his heir was pushed out on her crowning leaving the king's cousin to take over the throne and believe me he's the reason why these two group separated. However, some people still serve the Imperial to gain fortune or have families that they want to protect in Hamel.

The Rebels, serve under Hamel. However, they want the Former King's Child back on the throne. They wish to bring the Princess's Power back to the throne, and choose to fight for a free country. Most people rebel against the Imperial for a better future, others sought to return the honor of the Hamel Family and unite the two groups.

Now lets get back to the story shall we?

* * *

**~Elverna, Neutral Town~**

**Gale's POV**

"Gale! You home?! I brought you some food" A neighboring villager replied. I closed my book, I was reading and headed towards the door and opened it. It was the village caterer down the road, he was holding some food that he was giving to me.

"Thank you." He gave me a wide smile.

"No I should be thanking your father and his friends. Without them, I wouldn't be here now, I owe them a lot." He bowed down and left back to his shop. Its already 7 years since my mother passed away. My father left us, when I was only 5, he hasn't come back ever since. People believe that he died, some people think he disappeared. For me, I believe he passed away already. Taking the mind off my head, I opened the food and began eating it, while eating I was reading more books about magic and its principle. I wanted to get stronger, so that I can avenge my mother. Right now, the only thing I have to fight with is the magic sword I created. Alveon. Its still unstable, because I used the blade that I killed those men years ago to create the blade. Its was still good enough to manipulate magic and use it.

Continue reading, and training. Thats what makes me powerful. I then heard an explosion outside, I grabbed my Blade and headed out and what I saw was a army heading down to my home.

"We are the Imperial, starting today, this town is now under Imperial Control!" They announced. Everyone was shocked, probably because they want nothing to do with bloodshed. I had to do something, and thats when I reacted.

* * *

**~Outskirts of Elverna, Near a Secret Tomb~**

**Neige's POV**

"Dear Lady El. Thank you, for keeping our mother and father safe in the next life. Please continue to protect them and thank you. Here is our offering." I took out a few handmade meat buns and placed them down on our parents tomb. With Lune still praying and slowly open his eyes and looked at me. "Are you done?" I asked my brother. He nodded his head. We then heard a huge explosion down near Elverna. We went out of the Tomb and saw smoke coming from the village.

"Lune come on! The village is in trouble." We began running down the hill, and arrived in seconds. When we got there, we saw Gale going up against a thousands of Imperial Soldiers. I took out my Rapier, and charged into battle. Thrashing a bunch of them out of my way and knocking them out. I reached Gale in no time, surrounded by soldiers.

"Just in time." She said in relief. I smiled at her.

"Sorry, we're late. We were finishing up." The assault then continued and we kept stabbing,slashing, and shooting them down with magic. Lune, took them down with his multiple chains and trapping them in the ropes. As the battle continue, one of the soldiers began to shout.

"Send in the Heavy Artillery!" They began moving a caged cart and when they opened it up. Demons popped out of the cage and began attacking us. They moved with immense speed and tried to bite us. But we barely managed to dodge it and countered them. I looked to see if my brother was alright, and he was surrounded by demons. They jumped and we're about to attacked, but just before they could. He smiled fiendishly and became unstable. He quickly trapped the demons with his chains, then he began swinging his kursari-gama around and cut the demons stomachs open. Making Gale sick, due to the Dark El surrounding him and Gale being easily exposed to Dark El, making her feel sick.

"Hahahaha! Die Die Die! Suffer you damn demon!" My brother, demonically said, while killing the demons slowly. This made some of the imperial soldiers threw up and end up retreating for their lives. After seeing Lune, unstable side.

"Grrr...Neige, make him stop! The Dark El..." Gale, said in pain. I walked up to Lune and began calming him down.

"Calm down Lune. Calm down. There's no need to fight anymore." In an instant, he returned back to normal.

"Ackkk... My head. Thank sis, for returning me back to normal." He smiled, he put away his Gama and put aways his chains that went into his clothes. With that, settle everyone began cheering and started celebrating.

**~The Night~**

We continued drinking, dancing, and celebrating for the safety of our villager. However, one person wasn't partying. It was Gale. She was sitting near a bench far from the festivities. Wanting to know what's wrong, I decided to get closer and sit with her.

"You know, the parties over there. Why not join us?" She began responding.

"No thanks...Hey Neige, you've been born in Elrios before the conflict between the two factions. Tell me, what was it like before the War?"

"I don't really remember, I was only a baby at that time and about the time, you and Lune we're about the age of 6, the war started. My father was killed during the war, and my mother passed away from a sickness. My only family now is Lune." She looked disappointed from my answer.

"But before, my father parted with us. He told me and Lune, that Elrios was a peaceful world with no threat. So thats all I know if you want." Her expression change and she gave me a grin. She then stood up and replied.

"Alright, if that the case. I want to travel around Elrios!" I got shocked from her answer.

"Eh leave our home?! But we never were able to leave our home, since the war started. Because it was dangerous." However, that didn't stopped her.

"Yeah, but I want to know what's out there. I don't want to spend my entire live in this village. Besides...theirs something I need to do out there. I'm going, whether you try to stop me or not." She looked at me, with determination. Thats when I gave in.

"If thats the case. Then let me come with you! I want to know more about this world and where my father came from." I responded.

"If thats the case, then I'm coming with you." Lune appeared out of nowhere.

"Lune you too?!" Gale said in shocked.

"I want to know what happened to my father and how he passed. As well, I want to see the things out there!" he begged. Gale, simply smiled and replied.

"Alright, starting tomorrow. We leave to travel around Elrios." We all yelled with excitement as the night passes.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

We we're about to leave, all of the villagers stopped to see us part with them.

"Here, these foods will last you a week." The village caterer handed us a pack of food, while crying. Next was our village's alchemist Lin.

"Take these stones, they will allow you to travel to town you already been to. So whenever you feel homesick, just come back to us you guys. She smiled. As we accepted parting gifts, from the village. It was about time to leave. And so, Me, Lune, and Gale. Set out to travel around Elrios, as we said goodbye to our home while leaving. I believe this is the start of a new beginning. Though their is a war, I believe that the three of us can get pass anything.

This is the start of** A New Journey**

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Yay, Finish Chapter 1. For the next chapter, I'll be focusing on a different Character POV. Rather than, the entire group.**

**Also I have 9 spots left. The other characters have not been introduced yet, but will later in future chapters. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Trickster Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**The Trickster Part 1**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

* * *

**Hamel, Meeting Room (Imperial Control)**

"This is ridiculous!" A figure slammed his fist down on the table. A man with red eyes with flame imprint spoke. His hair was tied into a ponytail going down into his waist. He wore a black armor plating with a el crystal embedded in it, along with armor pants that had red streaks on the armor. Just as he was to protest, the king stood up. He also wore a colonel jacket and hat over it.

"Calm down Blaze, I know this is wrong. But this is desperate times." The king replied. He was the former King's cousin. However after, the death of King Chung Seiker. He now remains in control.

"So what?! Do you have to take innocent children from their homes and send them to war?! That's way beyond law...Thats heartless!" The King stood up.

"You listen here! No matter what, you must follow my orders. Otherwise, will pull the life support plugs from your sister! Do you understand me?!" Blaze began hesitating. Even though he knew this was wrong and wanted to stop him, he knew that his sister would be on the verge of death if it weren't for the king. However, in exchange for her sister's medical bills, he had to serve him willingly.

"U-Understood." Blaze, gave a dark look towards him, and after a while, left the meeting room and into the main hall. He stopped and lean himself next to a pillar, thinking about his action. Putting his hand on his face, he took a look of his Nasod arm.

"Why?! Why, do we have to kill innocent people, just for this stupid war!" He slammed his arm, onto the pillar causing it to crack. Pieces of the crack stone, crumble down on the floor as he slowly removed his arm out of the pillar.

"I hate this forsaken war. Why did this have to happened?! If it hadn't...Nyte, Sora, Skarm, and Night. You guys wouldn't have died." Tears, began flowing down Blaze's eyes as he continued walking down the royal hallways.

* * *

**Velder Kingdom, Main District (Disputed)**

"No fair! You cheated!" A noble man, began complaining towards a boy that beat him in a gamble. A boy with electric blue hair, with sea green eyes. Wearing red, black rimmed ski goggles around his neck. He wore a light blue T-shirt with a white hoodie on top, along with faded blue jeans with a golden chain on the west. Wearing a arm pouch that can fit a whole deck of cards. As well he had green tape across the bridge of his nose.

The boy began to spoke.

"Well you lost the bet. So pay up!" The boy demanded. The Noble did not tolerate the boys insolence and grabbed him by the collar.

"Cocky little brat, do you know who I am?!" The boy, didn't care who he was and took out a die from his pocket. He then flicked it, at the man's face. Leaving a mark on it and causing him to fall down.

"Let me think, you're a chubby nobleman that can't admit defeat in a game of poker." The boy finally spoked.

"Why you!" He called in his bodyguards. "Don't just stand there. Give him a good smacking!" The man pointed his finger, at the young boy. They began taking up their spears and tried to assault the boy. But the young blue-haired boy, simply dodged their spears and took out a deck out of cards while doing so.

"Man, you guys are such a pain." He threw his cards in the air, and they began to float. They began to take circular formation around the boy and began speeding up. Within moments, a gust of wind began hurling towards the Nobleman and his guards. Pushing them, with the strong currents and finally blowing them off into the sky. While doing so, the man dropped his sack of gold. He used for gambling and dropped on the ground, as he continued to fly in the air and soon vanished.

"Another spoils of victory." The boy walked up to the bag of gold and picked it up. He opened the bag and began counting the gold coins, before putting it into his bag. Where he then fled and escaped before anyone noticed anything.

"Man that was too easy." He looked behind to see if anyone was following him and crashed into someone, causing him to fall down and dropped the bag of gold.

"Ow." He rubbed his head, and looked up to see who it was. It was imperial soldiers. Standing right in front of him.

"You there, where do you think you're going?!" They questioned the boy. He deviously came up with a plan, and spoke.

"Oh wow, an Imperial soldier. Wow, I wished I was awesome as you are." He praised the soldier. It amused him and was being tricked.

"Hahaha, well I'm amazing. I know that." Seeing that the man lowered his weapon, he saw the opportunity to strike. He took out his deck of cards, and threw them at his face, making his face bleed out blood. Knocking him out.

"Ha, just kidding. You aren't awesome after all." He took the gold bag from the ground and continued on his way to a small cabin in the alleyway. Where a old woman appeared along the alleyway.

"Oh good day, Jiro. How's your day?" She smiled at the blue-haired boy. He smiled back.

"Its a nice day, Ms. Yule. Thank you." He noticed a loaves of bread, the woman was carrying.

"Do you need help with that?" He offered to help the old lady, however she refused.

"Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I'm weak. But thank you anyway." The woman began passed Jiro and disappeared into the streets. Jiro, then went inside the cabin. It was an old creaky place, with mice crawling around and furniture all worn out. Where he laid down on his dusty bed and began dreaming.

_I wish I could live in luxury. Where I could fulfill my everyday needs_. Jiro had thought to himself, what it was like to be wealthy and be living in a huge mansion. Filled with foods and a comfortable place to sleep in. Rather than, the one has sleeping on right now.

"Man that would be nice..."


	4. Chapter 3: Trickster Part 2Wrath and

**Hi sorry, I haven't uploaded a long time. Schools been packing and vacations coming up. Meaning I have a bit more spare time to write my stories so please enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Trickster Part 2/ Wrath and Pride**

* * *

**Jiro's POV**

I slowly awoken my eyes, as light came out of my window, blinding me with its radiant light. Standing up on my creaky and dusty bed. I looked in my cabinet for anything good and edible to eat. When I looked inside, there was only a loaf of bread. My last food supply, before I go hungry. I took out a half of loaf and ate it, before heading out. It was a sunny day, a perfect day to gamble money. I headed out of the alley and into the main streets, where I headed to my vendor and waited for a wealthy man to pass by. I then noticed a boy with white-silver hair, with one of his eyes covered with bandage wrap. I noticed on his waist a pouch filled with gold. Mainly focusing on the gold, I approached the boy.

"Why hello! Dear sir, would you like to try your luck?" I said, with a gleeful look. But I was really scheming him. He looked at me with a curious look and responded quietly.

"Sure..." I then escorted him to my vendor, and took out a deck of cards to set up blackjack.

"Do you know how to play?" He nodded his head, and I began passing out the card.

"Hit." He said. I passed him a card, and he Stand. He held two cards, I began passing myself some cards and had four. We then revealed our cards and my expression changed to astonishment. We both got 21, a tie. No ones ever gotten that lucky on the first try.

"Lets try again." I replied to him. He simply nodded. I shuffled my deck and passed him a card.

"Hit" He replied. I passed him a card and gave myself some cards, giving me four cards and him two. We revealed our cards and once again we both got 21. What's with this kid?! We continued playing, as we kept getting 21. Until...I went over 21 and got busted. Giving me a shocked look.

"I won..." He responded. How could I losed?! Disappointed that I losed, and since I was an honorable person. I gave him half of my gold.

"Lune there you are!" A voice replied. I looked in the voice's direction and noticed two female figure heading towards the boy. One had blue hair and a sisterly look, the other one had brave-like hazel eyes and had her hair tied up, she also carried a sword on her back. The white hair boy walked towards them. In a sudden, guards appeared out of an instant, aiming their spears at the three.

"Halt, you three! You're under arrest. For resisting against the imperial guards!" One of them shouted. Are they serious?! How can the three of them, take on the Imperial soldiers?!. One of them ran up to the girl with the sword, he tries striking her but she dodged and countered him by punching him. Sending him flying. I stood in shocked, seeing a guy get his ass kicked by that girl.

"Don't underestimate me!" She shouted, she unsheathed her sword, and swung her sword in the air, creating a sharp blade of wind hurling to the other guards. While shouting "**Wind Fang**". It pierced through the cards, making them unciosuoiucs. As well as not shedding any blood. It seems like she damaged their mental state, not their physical. Another soldier started thrashing their spears at the boy and was about to get hit. But in an instant, chains appeared and grabbed the spears. More chains appeared and constricted him while summoning more chains to chased and grabbed the other guards. He began spinning them around and made them dizzy to the put where he knocked them out.

"Baka..." he replied. As he placed the incapacitated men down. The blue hair girl, summoned two dolls and ordered them to attack, while fighting with her own rapier. Commanding and attacking the guards with her versatile skills. Pretty soon, then expected. They took out a whole squad of imperial soldiers. I was extremely shocked. The three of them took out an entire squad of soldiers. Just who the hell are they?! Before I could ask, reinforcements appeared.

"Oh crap! Time to hightail it out of here!" The hazel-eyes girl replied. They began running, and the Boy grabbed me with his chains and started dragging me.

"Hey! Let me go!" I demanded him to let go.

"No..." He said quietly. He continued running, while he was dragging me with his chains. As we get out of sight from the guards. We finally lost them, where I began asking for an explanation.

"Just who the heck are you people and how did you take out a entire imperial squad?!" They then began explaining.

* * *

**?'s POV**

"Oww, my head." My head felt like it was about to was I? I thought to myself. As I slowly regain my consciousness, I tried to figure out what just happened and where I am. I opened my eyes and saw a horrid sight. I was in the demon realm. I stood up and grabbed my blade, while rubbing my head from the unbearable pain in it.

"Man, why is my head hurting so bad?!" I pressured my head, to ease the pain and was kneeling down. When I heard voices whispering in my head. _Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill._ I heard the voice ranting on and it soon started giving me a major headache. Trying to stand up and enduring the pain, I slowly walked around this strange world while using one of my hands to ease my headache. The pain soon started to ease down and I could remember everything properly. I remembered that I carelessly went head-on against the demons along with Nyte, Sora, and Skarm and we end up getting defeated. I looked around and tried to look for my missing comrades.

"NYTE! SORA! SKARM!. Where are you guys?!" I shouted, to see if they respond. I began hearing footsteps and looked behind to see who it was. It was a hooded figure, wearing a prideful mask to prevent me from seeing his face. I readied myself, just to be sure that I had to fight. He began walking towards me and prepared to attacked. When he stopped. He began removing his hood and mask. Where I then recognized him. A blue haired man, with spiky hair and blue eyes appeared before me. It was Nyte.

"Nyte am I glad to see you. Have you seen Sora or Skarm?" I asked him. He then stayed silent. I looked at him with a curious look. "Hey what's the matter?" I asked him. He began speaking.

"Night...I decided that I lost all faith in humanity and now siding with the demons." My eyes widen and I was shocked to hear his response.

"You're joking right?!" I looked at him, with my shocked look. "Tell me, you're joking?! Why?! Why are you betraying humanity?!" I shouted at him.

"Because...they killed my family..." He spoke.

"What?! What do you mean?!" I asked him.

"The knights of hamel. They went and killed my family. Mari...Neige, and Lune... Their all dead" Nyte began crying.

"What?! They would never something like that!" I tried to believe on what Nyte said wasn't true.

"_But it is, Night."_ A dark and fearful responded. I looked around to see who it was. It was a man wearing a suit and had dark grey hair going down his waist, with glowing red devilish eyes.

"Who are you!?" I unsheathed my blade, and readied myself. He gave a fiendish smile.

"My name is Grave. Son of Glaive. The king of time and space, however my father thought of me as a dangerous being and sent me to this realm. So you could say I'm the prince of the demon." He replied.

"Wait, so you're the reason. Why this war started out. But why are you doing this?!" He gave me a frown look.

"Because, humans are wicked creatures. Thats why. I want to destroy them and rebuild it into a paradise." Hearing what he said I then had a vision of my past 15 years ago. Making me have a major headache.

"Shut up, about this paradise crap! I won't let you!" I was about to attack. When my body stopped.

"Just because I'm the prince of demons. Doesn't mean I can manipulate time." He then snapped his finger.

"Nyte, lock him up." He nodded his head and took me somewhere. Where he had me locked up, in abnormal chains.

"So is it true?" I asked him.

"What?" He replied.

"About what happened, to your family. I'm sorry what happens, but that doesn't give you the right to go against humanity like that. What if Grave was lying to you?! What if he just set up an illusions?!"

"If they aren't dead. Then it still doesn't matter anyways. I'm dead already." I looked at him, with confusion.

"What do you mean?!"

"What you're seeing right now. Is just my spirit. I given up my mind and soul to Grave. In order to get revenge against humanity. Even if it means in the end dying." He looked at me.

"Night...You were already dead 7 years ago." I looked in shocked.

"I don't understand. How can we be dead?!"

"When we tried to stop the demons. In the end what happened? We end up dead. This is just our souls taking physical forms, wandering in the demon realm. So even if you find your way back to Elrios. You'll end up being a spirit rather than a person.

"Where's Sora and Skarm?!" I asked him.

"Sora died as an angel. Meaning her soul is either gone or in heaven. Skarm was a nephilim and his soul ended up either in Heaven or Hell. However, for us Night. Our souls are trapped in this realm because of our demonic power." He replied. I looked at him, with my eyes wide open and in fear. I tried to think of it as a dream but I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Shut up. I don't believe it at all! I want to return back to Elrios and see my family again. Don't you want to do that too?!" I barked.

"I lost all faith in Elrios...Plus, Grave told me that your family was killed as well."

"Wh-wha-what?!" Shocked by his response, I couldn't believe him at all.

"Don't give me that crap. Tell me my families all right!" I struggled against the chains that held against me. A orb appeared and he tossed it right in front of me.

"See for yourself." He replied. I looked into the orb and saw my house on fire. I looked and saw Mizuki and Gale getting slaughtered and mutilated. I didn't want to believe it, but it looked real. As I continued to watch the horror of this scene. I started to doubt humanity now.

"Why...why...why...why" I ranted on, in pain and agony. My wife and daughter, my home, my village...all destroyed. My eyes changed into a blood-lustful color and my hair turn into a demonic white.

"I have no faith in humanity anymore. They destroyed everything, they killed my family. It would be better of...if Elrios gets destroyed and reborn." I said with rage. He smiled, and the chains disappeared.

"By the way, Night...no you need a new name. How about **Wrath**?. My names no longer Nyte by the way, its **Pride**." He handed me a mask of pure anger and sorrow. I snatched right in front of his hand and put it on. When I looked at myself, my eyes were glowing red and my hair was deadly white.

"Let us build Paradise once more." I said, in a demonic and tough tone.

"Agreed, **Wrath**." We then disappear in an instant.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**


	5. Chapter 4: Wrath's Lament

**Hi, for those of you who don't know what the heck's happening right now. Let me explain. Gale, Neige, and Lune, travel to Velder where they got ambushed by imperial soldiers and meet with Jiro. Meanwhile, Night awakens in a unknown realm and sees Nyte, where he then tells Night that they were both dead and we're brought back to life to destroy humanity. Unable to believe this, he is encounter by Grave the Prince of the demons and Glaive son. Which in the process, is tricked to thinking his family was slaughtered by Hamel. Which is partially false. Enraged, Night begins to side with the demons alongside Nyte. Where those two get their new name Wrath and Pride.**

**This was just a quick summary on what was going on.**

**Also I need ideas on Gale's third job path. Please pm or review if you have idea for her job path.**

**Chapter 4: Wrath's Lament**

* * *

**Pride's(Nyte) POV**

Appearing in Velder. We looked at the citizen, thinking that everything is safe. Well, they were wrong. I then summoned a demon scythe. My old scythe, I no longer have with me because of the damn humans retrieving it. Its probably on some filthy bastards hand. Well it doesn't matter to me. I looked at Wrath(Night) who was bloodthirsty. Readying his dual blades, wanting to shed blood. I chuckled.

"Well are you ready Wrath?" He nodded his head. I put my scythe on my shoulder. "Well then, lets get started." Smiling.

* * *

**Wrath's(Night) POV**

How could they?! I can't forgive them for what they done to them. Mizuki, Gale. I'm sorry, but there's no stopping me now. I'm a demon now. As I was about to step forward, something stopped me.

"_Are you really going to do this. After, just one incident?" _A voice replied. I looked around to see who it was and I saw a man wearing a white armor with a cross necklace. He had hazel eyes and a windy, spiky hair. He held a scythe on his back.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. He just smirked, and walked passed me.

"Think about, what you're going to do...Nightwing..." Right before, I could say anything. He vanished into thin air. How did he know my true name?!

"Pride did you see that?!" I asked him. He looked at me and replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you saw the guy, passed me?!"

"Eh? What are you talking about. Their ain't no one around you." He replied. Confused on what just happened, I continued on to Velder, with Pride where we reach the entrance gate. We put on our mask and wore our robe to conceal our identity. As we entered, he whispered to me.

"Lets split up, to gain intel on the guards and the security of this place. Before we decide to wreck havoc in this place." I nodded my head and we splitted up. While, I walk in the street, the same figure from earlier appeared right before me.

"_You can stop now. Night, its not too late. You can still prevent Nyte from killing everyone!" _He responded, I turned around and looked at the man.

"Just who the hell are you and how do you know my Name?!" I exclaimed. Grabbing his collar, he let loose of my grip, and walked away.

"_You'll figure it out eventually." _He continued walking away.

"Hey get back here!" I shouted, chasing him. When I ran into someone. It was a girl, with black tied up tail hair, with hazel eyes. She wore a traditional warriors outfit and wielded a katana just like me.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know where I was going." I stood up and looked at her. She started to reminded me of my daughter Gale. Making my head hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go." I quickly walked away from her and into an alleyway. Where I pressured my head and tried to get rid of the agonizing pain in my head. Why that girl remind me of Gale?! This is just all too painful. I continued walking in the backway, where I found the man once more, walking away. I began running and took out my blade. He turned onto a corner and when I reached the corner he was gone. Like he just vanished. Just who the hell is he?!

"_You know you can't deny it Night. You know that its only going to hurt you more." _I once more began to get enraged by the man's voice.

"Who the hell are you! Come out and fight me!" I shouted at the top of my lung. I started to follow the voice, and as I did. It began to get louder.

"_Night just accept it. You have to face your family passing, is it really the reason why you became a demon?" _My head started to hurt even more.

"Gahh! Shut up!" I then began having flashbacks of my child and how I played with her.

"_Haha Gale catch up!" _A voice of my past echoed in my head.

"_Papa, wait for me!" _I heard my daughters laughter starting to echo. No, why does it have to be my child. Why her?! "No, stop! I don't want to hear this. Stop, Stop. Stop!" I then slammed my fist on the brick wall, creating a crack in it and starting to sweat and breath heavily.

"*Huff* *Huff*. What's happening to me?!" At first, I was alright. But now, what the hell is wrong with me?! The figure, appeared right in front of me.

"So do you understand now?" A figure, with black-hair and void eyes. Wearing armored plating around his body. He had a scythe sheathed on his back, along with a katana. I slowly looked at him.

"J-Just...who the hell are you?!" I looked at him, with murderous eyes. He just looked at me and responded.

"You can call me. "The Dreaded Aegis"." He looked at me with a calm look. " Do you finally understand now, you damn idiot?" He grabbed my collar shirt, using his tough, yet soft arms and picked me up. I soon started to have trouble breathing, I tried struggling but that only made his grip stronger and tighter. Making it even harder to breathe. He then look at me with a disappointed look.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. If you can't accept what happened to them. Then there's no point of us, living in this world." He choked me even tighter, making me unable to breathe and soon making me dizzy and unciousess. I felt my breath give out its last air and slowly my body started to stop moving every second. Maybe this is for the best, I guess I shouldn't exist in this world.

"_You shame us both Nightwing Hanurana...this is your __**lament**__"_

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being short. But I'm currently running out of ideas, for my series. It would be very helpful if you guys give me ideas for the next chapter. So please send me a pm or review. They are very helpful :)**

**Night: You made me go insane?!**

**Me: Well what can I say. I thought it would be interesting.**

**Gale: Actually I'm going to agree with him. Fighting you dad, it sounds interesting.**

**Night: Gale how could you. T_T**

**Elsword: I want to know when will be in this story.**

**Elgang: YEAH!**

**Me: You guys won't be in for another few chapters or so.**

**Aisha: Oh come on, I want to see what happens to us.**

**Me: Well I'm starting to get lazy, plus I got the summer to write my fanfics.**

**Everyone except Me: Well write your damn stories then!**

**Me: So well thats it. Until next time.**

* * *

**~Ciao~**


End file.
